Soledad y Tristeza
by Lunatica Earwen
Summary: LLEGA A HOGWARTS UNA CHICA NUEVA CON UN GRAN SECRETO, HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE DECIDEN AVERIGUARLO. Y ELLA A PESAR DE QUE YA NO APRESIA NI SIENTE NADA EN SU VIDA, VOLVERA A ENCONTRAR SU SENTIDO CON AYUDA DE ALGUIEN. REVIEWS PORFAVOR!


SOLEDAD Y TRISTEZA  
  
Morgan acababa de llegar a su nueva escuela, llegaba tarde puesto que´la clases ya habían empezado. Ya no se sentía nerviosa por llegar a una nueva escuela, ya no sentía nada, su alma estaba vacía. La acompañaba una profesora deaspecto estricto. -Bien- dijo la profesora- ya llegamos- se aclaró la garganta- JUGO DE CALABAZA Morgan vió como una gargola se movía dandoles pasó para subirunas escaleras. -Buenos días profesora McGonagall -Buenos días profesor Dumbledore -Y ella debe ser... -Sí, es la alumna nueva: Morgan Miller, ya sabe usted... ella es el 5º curso y pues usted sabe quien es ella.... -Sí los sé prof. McGonagall. Hola Morgan, soy el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore -Hola profesor Dumbledore- dijo Morgan -Bien señorita Miller ahora la seleccionaremos para una de las 4 casas de Hogwarts, son: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor, usted entrará a 6 curso. Dumbledore sacó un viejo sombrero y lo pusó en su escritorio, de repente el sombrero empezó a cantar, aunque Morgan lo ignoró por completo, estaba pensando en su nuevo colegio, no pensó que llegaría ser popular, pues nunca lo había sido, se imaginó de nuevo sola, viendo como los demás reían. Además todos esperaban mucho de ella solo por el simple echo de ser... -Ahora señorita Miller pongase el sombrero- dijo McGonagall Morgan se lo pusó -Mhh- oyó decir al sombrero- muy difícil, tienes la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, el valor de Gryffindor y la ambición de Slytherin. Pero creo que no serías una completa Ravenclaw, te falta su disiplina. Eres mitad Slytherin y mitad Gryffindor. Pero creo que serías una mejor Gryffindor, tu corazon tiene una bondad que no es normal en los Slytherin, aunque esta este desapareciendo, así que eres una GRYFFINDOR. Dumbledore aplaudió y señalo a McGonagall. -Ella es la jefa de tu casa, Gryffindor. Los jefes de las demás casas son el profesor Snape depociones de Slytherin, La profesora Sprout de Herbología de Hufflepuffy el profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos y de Ravenclaw. -Vamos señorita Miller- dijo McGonagall- le mostraré su salsa común, hace una semana empezaron las clases y espero quese ponga al día. Las dos salieron del despacho del director. Caminaron por el gran castillo hasta llegar a una retrato de una señora muy gorda que llevaba un rídiculo vestido rosa. -Fenix dorado- dijo McGonagal y el retrato se abrió dejando ver un sala de aspecto acogedor. Allí habían varios estudiantes de diferentes edades, las dos entraron y la profesora McGonagall se aclaró la grganta ruidosamente. Todos voltearon a mirarla y vieron curiosos a la chica nueva que acompañaba a McGonagall. -Ella es Mogan Miller, su nueva compañera, espero que la hagan sentir como en casa, entrará al 6 curso- los miró a todos muy seria, y luego miró a Morgan- señorita Miller esta es su salsa común, ya sabe la contraseña, cualquier cosas que necesite pregunteselo a un prefecto. Morgan asintió con la cabeza, y entró a la sala común donde todos la miraban curiosos, la profesora McGonagall salió y de inmediato se le acercaron dos chicas. -Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?, nosotras somo Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, también somos de 6º curso. -Morgan Miller -¿Y por qué llegaste hasta ahora?- preguntó Lavender -Antes estudiaba en Dumstrang, luego en un colegio australiana, luego en el Instituto Salem de América, luego en Beauxebeaots y después en el Colegio Osiris de Egipto llegé tarde este año porque me retrasé en el viaje desde Egipto. -Ahh -Hola- interrumpió esta vez otra chica- tenía el pelo café y desordenado, como si se hubiese peleado con el peine- Hola Morgan, me llamó Hermione Granger y soy la prefecta de Gryffindor, también estoy en 6 curso. -Ahh hola Hermione -Si quieres ven y te presentaré a mis amigos- dijo Hermine con una sonrisa -Bien, gracias- dijo Morgan Hermione cogió de la mano a Morgan y la llevo junto a dos chicos, uno era fácilmente reconocible por una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y el otro era pelirrojo con unos profundos ojos azules. -EHH HARRY, RON, VENGAN Los dos chicos se acercaron y vieron a Morgan -Eh hola Morgan- dijo el pelirrojo- también estoy en 6ºcurso, soy Ron Weasley -Hola Morgan- dijo el reconosible Harry Potter-Soy Harry Potter, también 6º curso -¿Por qué llegaste tarde al colegio?- preguntó Hermione Morgan les dio la misma explicación que a Parvati y a Lavender. -Ahh ¿Y te ha gustado estar en tantos colegios?- dijo Hermione algo emocionada- A mi me hubiera encantado, se deben aprender tantas cosas -Sí- corroboró Morgan- pero no me gustó pasar por tantos colegios, dejas de sentir ansiedad por llegar a uno nuevo, además cuando haces amigos debes dejarlos, y uno se cansa, y también te sientes muy sola, sobre todos cuando la gente espera algo de ti que no puedes darles. -Te entiendo- dijo Harry -¿Qué espera la gente de ti?- preguntó Hermione -No quiero hablar de eso mi primer día de clases- dijo Morgan- es algo que me hace sentir muy mal. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron curiosos. -Bueno- dijo Morgan bostezando- Hermione me gutaría que me dijeras donde estan las habitaciones, porqueestoy cansada por el viaje. -Bien- dijo Hermione levantandose y llevando a Morgan las habitaciones de las chicas. -Adios Harry, adios Ron- dijeron las dos Harry y Ron también subiero a su habitación, allí se encontraron con Dean, seamus y Neville. -¿Qué les pareció la nueva?- dijo Seamus -Es muy agradable- dijo Harry -No me refiero a eso- dijo Seamus -Quiere decir que so les parecio buena- dijo Dean Harry y Ron se miraron. Morgan no era fea, tenía una larga cabellera negra, sedosa y lisa, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, era blanca y no muy alta, tenía bonito cuerpo, y su cara tenía bonitas facciones- Pero tenía un aile triste y solitario. -Es bonita- admitieron Ron y Harry- pero... -¿Bonita?- preguntó Seamus- lo que esta es muy buena -Ya cálmate Seamus- dijó Neville dandole de comer a Trevor- solo has hablado de ella desde que McGonagall la presentó -Sí- corroboró Dean- creo que ya es hora de que duermas Seamus iba a decir algo pero los otros 4 chicos ya estaban acomodados en sus camas intentando dormir, así que él también se acostó y se durmió.  
  
En la habitación de las chicas más de una le preguntaba a Morgan por sus antiguos colegios, sus viajes, etc. Ella contestaba medio dormida. No le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su vida, pues estaba ligada a algo muy doloroso para ella. -Bueno mañana seguimos hablando-las cortó Morgan- estpy cansada por el viaje- se acostó en su cama y cerró los doseles y quedó inmediatamente dormida.  
  
Al otro día selevantó un poco tarde, era sabado y no había clases. Buena hora para llegar a un colegio nuevo se dijo a si misma. Bajó a el Gran Comedor donde ya estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. -Hola Morgan- dijeron los tres -Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione- dijo Morgan Morgan se sentó, varias persona la miraban con curiosidad, pero ella las ignoró mientras se comín su cereal. Terminó rápidamente, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione aún le faltaba mucho, así que les dijo que ella iría a concer el castillo y luego se encontraban. Cuando Morgan se fue Ron dijo: -¿Cómo les cae Morgan? Harry y Hermione lo miraron -Muy bien- dijo Hermione- aunque es un poco seria -Lo mismo digo – dijo Harry -A mi también me cae bien- dijo Ron- pero como que esta muy triste y sola y eso no me gusta, sé que oculta algo y me gustaría saber que es para ayudarla. -Tenemos que averiguar que es- dijo Harry -Bien- dijeron Ron y Hermione No sabían en que se estaban metiendo.  
  
()()()  
  
Morgan caminaba por el castillo, estaba tan ensismada en sus  
pensamientosque se chocó un un chico .  
-¡OYE!  
Le reclamó el chico  
Morgan lo miró, y lo fulminó con la mirada, y él se calló, intimidado.  
-Lo siento- dijo Morgan, ahora sonriendo  
-No tranquila solo ten más cuidado, eres la nueva ¿cierto?  
-Sí, soy Morgan Miller ¿y tu?  
-Me llamó Draco Malfoy.  
  
Este es mi 1º capitulo y mi 1º fic, ojala les guste y REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! es  
mi primer fic tenganlo en cuenta. 


End file.
